


Cruel

by Maebmin



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bloody Mary x Snow White, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maebmin/pseuds/Maebmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloody Mary makes a surprise visit to the business office to see Snow one last time. Bloody Mary x Snow White. Smutty, probable one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-shot I did. It will probably stay a one-shot but I’d love to revisit Snow and Mary again soon :3. Sorry if it has any errors, I wrote it quickly and I wanted to post it soon! 
> 
> Reviews are extremely appreciated! I love hearing from fellow fans!

The air within the business office was insufferably stale. It was a warm summer’s night, the fan was broken, and Snow White was finishing up a sixteen hour long day. The office was empty besides Bufkin, who resided somewhere in the far reaches of the library.

Her signature, usually ornate and meticulous, had devolved into a series of crude loops as she had signed off on countless forms and requests that made this whole operation of theirs legal. She didn’t mind the paperwork, really. It could be an annoyance sometimes but it gave her something tedious to relax with. When she wasn’t working on something, her mind was left to its own devices and it usually turned against itself with anxiety about what she _should_ be doing.

Finally resting her hand, Snow took a moment to lean back and stretch her aching neck. Extending her arms behind her and holding her breath, she was on the verge of giving a small yawn when two hands landed on her shoulders. Snow nearly jumped out of her leather chair before gasped and swung around, her hand flying to grab her pen again in some sort of naïve hope that she could protect herself.

Her eyes focused on the lanky woman who stood in front of her, clad in nearly all black except for a stained white undershirt. She cocked her hips to one side and smirked as she shoved her hands confidently in her front jean pockets.

“What are you gonna do, Princess, stab me with a pen?”

Snow’s eyes narrowed as she dropped her hand to her side. A visit from Bloody Mary would have put fear in others’ hearts, but Snow only felt confusion complemented by a flustered curiosity.

“Mary… How did you get in here?”

She picked the silver pen off of Snow’s desk and started to twirl it between her fingers lazily. Snow watched in caution, pushing herself further back in her chair. Despite her chilling persona, Snow understood why people were drawn to her and why they called her name into the mirror late at night. She was as hauntingly alluring as ever.

Mary ignored the question expertly, “With all the commotion going on in this city, I thought you’d like a visit from an old friend.”

“What do you know about all this _commotion?_ ”

Bloody Mary laughed and turned away from Snow to lean against the desk playfully. She seemed to think for a moment before finally sighing, “I know you aren’t stupid, Snow. You’ve had to have known I’d be involved in this somehow.”

“I thought…I thought you were far away from here. I thought you were cleaning up your act, last time I heard,” Snow’s shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes dismissively.

“How long has it been, Snow? A century? Two? It’s hard to keep track anymore.” Mary’s eyes became distant and thoughtful before she added, “But I know that I’ve missed you.”

Snow slammed her palms against her armrests before she sat up and spoke heatedly, “ _You_ shouldn’t be here. I’m afraid that your reputation precedes you and if _anyone_ saw you here…”

Mary reached up to her crimson bangs and slicked them to the side casually. She seemed honest when she spoke, “I came here as a friend.”

Snow scoffed.

“I’m serious. I’m here to tell you that I’m sorry. About Crane.”

Snow’s eyes narrowed before her voice rose and cracked, “What do you know about that? What is going on?”

“Christ, you’ve got no idea, do you?”

The two women shared a horrible silence. Snow nearly reacted violently before she paused. The news about Crane was still a fresh wound in Snow’s mind, and she hadn’t dealt with her ill feelings about it yet. Her body felt like it was beginning to crumble apart, starting in her middle. Her head shook, and she looked up to Mary desperately before her numb voice spoke, “No. We don’t.”

“ _We_ , huh? You and your boyfriend are hot on the case, are you?”

“Don’t be childish.”

“Please. Only all of Fabletown sees the way he looks at you,” She put Snow’s pen on top of her ear and looked around at the office wonderingly, “I mean, he looks at a lot of women, but he _especially_ looks at you.”

“Mary…”

She started to walk around Snow’s desk, teasingly glancing at her paperwork before she continued off-handedly, “You drive men nuts. Always have. You’re so starched and clean. Everyone wants to make you dirty.”

Snow’s teeth clenched and she finally stood up. Her coarse voice carried on, “If you came here to mock me, then I’d rather you just kill me. Or is that what you’re here for?”

Mary stopped in her tracks. Her arms crossed, and she took a few measured steps over to Snow to face her squarely. Her voice was low and precise, “You have no idea how hard I’ve fought to protect you from the shitstorm that is brewing outside this ridiculous office.”

Their faces were only inches apart now. Snow’s mouth opened to respond, but Mary continued her harsh words, “There are conversations every day that decide if you live or die, or if your piece of shit Sheriff lives or dies. I don’t make the calls. But I influence them. So choose your words fucking wisely.”

Snow gazed desperately into Mary’s wild amber eyes. The weight of her situation hit her and her lip quivered for a moment before she regained her composure.

Mary softened her stance and shook her head lightly, and continued as if murder hadn’t been brought up at all, “God, imagine what all those men would say if they knew about you and me all those years ago. I remember you in your little bonnet, me getting under all your petticoats and stockings late at night. Could you _imagine_ if the mundies ever found us doing that back then? Talk about a witch hunt.”

Snow was already flushed as the memories crept back steadily. Their brief time together was a century ago, but it had burned like wildfire. Snow still remembered it vividly and it still made her weak in the knees. It had been _so long_ since someone made her feel that way.

Mary took a step closer to Snow, while Snow took a step back and bumped into her desk. She could feel Mary’s warmth and the memories between them ignited and embarrassed her. She could feel her handle on the situation slipping.

“Snow, I came here because I wanted you to know that I remember. And that I care. Things are getting rough right now, and I want you to know that I forgive you for breaking my heart. Anything that happens now isn’t because of that.”

Despite the thinly veiled threat, Snow stayed calm and unresponsive. She shrunk her body back as she shook her head, “I couldn’t be around someone that made me lose my control so easily. It was too dangerous then, Mary.”

“Is it still hard to control?” Mary pushed herself closer and Snow melted into her desk. She didn’t bother to respond.

“Where’s the Sheriff?” Mary pressed her hips finally up against Snow’s, while Snow slid her body up on the edge of the desk without thought. Mary’s hand found Snow’s neck and caressed it slowly as she waited for an answer.

“He’s…out,” Snow shivered and gave a small gasp, “Out investigating.”

Mary smirked before she opened Snow’s legs and stepped in between them, while Snow’s skirt hiked up as her legs spread.

“What do you think he’d do if he came in here and saw me with you?”

Snow stiffened as Mary brushed her lips against her long neck. She could nearly imagine Bigby’s face as she stared at the door now, a thought that filled her with shame and excitement at the prospect of it.

Mary offered an answer for her, “I bet he’d be mad as hell. Of all the people to fuck in the business office, you chose me.”

Mary’s hands slid up Snow’s thighs, and Snow shook in anticipation. Her other hand had already found its way through the buttons of Snow’s shirt. It reached hungrily for Snow’s breasts, sliding up from under her bra and gently teasing her skin with the tips of her fingers.

Her voice trickled into Snow’s ear softly, “Snow White, such a sweet little girl. Waiting for her knight in shining armor,” Mary’s nimble fingers moved Snow’s panties to the side, before they finally found the center of her warm wetness. Snow gasped and shook as Mary rubbed the nub of her clit with a steady pressure.

Losing her ability to hold herself up, Snow wrapped her arms lazily around Mary’s shoulders. Her probing hand left Snow’s breasts as her arm wrapped around Snow’s waist to support her body.

Without leaving Snow’s clit, one of Mary’s free fingers slid into Snow’s flexing center. Snow moaned at her touch. Her expertise at maneuvering the female form was beyond practiced and it still outpaced anything else that Snow had experienced. As Mary sucked greedily on Snow’s neck and rubbed her body into complete submission, Snow allowed herself to forget everything that was going wrong, for just a few minutes. Her tensions melted off her mind and from her muscle, and her body hung limply upon Mary’s strong shoulders.

Mary’s pace quickened as Snow’s quiet murmurs of pleasure turned into louder, uncontrollable moans of exponentially increasing pleasure. Her body started to quake and stiffen wildly as she bucked from her orgasm. The waves of muscle spasms shook Snow’s body, but Mary held her in her arms all the same throughout her thrashing.

Snow’s body slowly stopped its tremors, and she started to regain composure. Mary’s hands pulled away gradually, as her derisive lip curl returned to her face.

“That wasn’t a bad trip down memory lane, was it, Princess?”

Snow’s hands trembled as she started to button her shirt. Her mistrust of Mary returned as quickly as it had left.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Mary looked more satisfied than the recovering Snow did. Snow realized with a dull pain that this was exactly what Mary had wanted to happen. All it took was a minute’s conversation for Mary to get inside of her again. How could it be so easy?

“I’m afraid I’ve got to go. Don’t forget to put a leash on that dog of yours. He’s gonna find himself in a lot of trouble if he doesn’t let up soon.”

Snow swallowed meekly, still sitting upon her desk and straightening her clothes out.

As she started to turn away, Snow let out a final desperate plea, “Mary…please, don’t hurt him.”

Mary gave Snow a passing half-smile before shaking her head in amusement, “Snow, come on. Be a professional. You know you’re both messing with a lot of people’s livelihoods. I can’t guarantee anything.” Mary picked the pen off her ear before setting it down on Snow’s desk once more, while continuing, “Do you love him?”

Snow’s shoulders sagged and she sighed before answering slowly, “I don’t know. But he’s my friend.”

“And now I’m your enemy, Snow, but where did that get me?”

Snow’s large eyes looked up one last time at the woman in black before she leaned forward, putting her face into her hands. Her exhaustion came back tenfold now.

When she finally looked up again, Mary was gone, and Snow was stuck alone with silence once more.

 


End file.
